Bad Luck
by Aonani
Summary: "Can I ask why you're in my kitchen at four in the morning eating garlic bread?" Before she could answer him, he slides into the seat next to her and takes a piece. "Don't worry, my life's a mess too."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. This has been a real fun writing. Don't think there will be any actual pairings with the OC unless you guys request one.

**Translations:**

*cadela (bitch)

*doce (sweet)

**Chapter 1:**

_My Cupcakes!_**  
**

"Screw the Avengers!"

Nobody pays attention to the 5'5 woman crumpling her apron into a ball and slamming it down in front of her bakery. Her **_destroyed _**bakery. The array of colorful words that tumble out of her mouth makes the debris around her seem like broken plastic. She tries not to sob when a majority of the left wall caves in, destroying what seems like her last batch of cupcakes on display. Now she truly had nothing left.

"My mother loved those cupcakes." She stomps her foot, momentarily forgetting that she is nearing thirty years old.

Citizens around her run back and forth, more preoccupied with the fact that there is still fighting going on over Manhattan. Her cupcakes are of most importance clearly.

"I should have stayed in Brazil." She curses, running a soot covered hand into her hair. "I don't remember any aliens or monsters or robots invading there."

She absolutely hated all the fighting that had been going on. First it was alien spaceships coming out of a big hole in the sky, then some guy wants to blow up everybody, and now some insane doctor releases robots into the city. New York City can't go a year without someone wanting to destroy the place. But at least her bakery came out intact the last couple of invasions or whatever they were called. But _this time_, her bakery had been caught in the crossfire. Her poor, unsuspecting little business. All the poor thing did was house her cupcakes and remind her a little bit of home.

Not to mention it paid her rent.

"Oh this is terrible." She drags a hand down her face and closes her eyes, already feeling a personal rain cloud hovering over her.

Except that shadow isn't from a rain cloud.

She snaps her eyes open and comes face to face with glowing red eyes and green armor. She's also becoming very close acquaintances with the gun that it is pointing at her chest. Fears grips the woman's heart, and she blinks repeatedly in disbelief. Oh this is not happening. Not at all. She hears people screaming behind her, telling her to run while she still had the chance. But no, she refuses. Anger replaces fear like a light switch. She is seething. Livid. Whatever other word for pissed off that she couldn't think of right now. She had no idea what she was thinking when she took off her shoe as the robot is about to pull the trigger.

"Look here you little—" Before she could ram it in the eye with a nice looking, 50% discounted heel, a blue light crashes into the robot and sends it flying.

Right into what is left of her bakery.

She is absolutely speechless as the body of the robot destroys any chance of what could be rebuilt. She does not acknowledge the whimper that escapes her mouth, and her death grip on her heel almost makes her palm bleed.

"Are you alright?" The voice of Tony Stark flows in through her ears and bounces off the flames that threaten to consume her precious bakery. When she doesn't answer him, he follows her line of vision and lets out a noise of distress.

"Man, I loved those cupcakes." He tsk's and flies off, believing that the woman is alright.

"So did my mother, you son of a—" She readies her arm to fling her shoe in his general direction when an explosion cuts her off and her vision turns to black.

She definitely should have stayed in Brazil.

When she awakens in a hospital room, her rapid heartbeats hurt her chest, and alarms the nurses outside.

"She's awake, someone get Dr. Andrews!"

Her vision is blurred like frosted glass and her ears ring as a nurse stays by her side. The movement of the nurse's lips imply that she'll be okay and that she's safe, but her thundering heartbeats tell her otherwise. The woman blinks slowly and wiggles her feet, wondering where her heels were.

"Miss, do you remember anything at all?" The voice rushes into her eardrums like water and she stifles a gasp. She makes out a man in glasses with a mustache, standing over her with a flashlight.

"Too bright." She says hoarsely, swatting his hand away.

"What do you remember? Can you tell me your name?" He looks unfazed, but shows that he hears her when he turns off his flashlight.

"Irene," she mumbles, squinting when she sees that her vision has yet to clear. "and I can't see."

"Oh, my apologies." Irene could practically hear the nurse blushing as she scrambles to get her glasses.

The feeling of safety shelters her body and her heart steadies when the familiar plastic touches her skin. She frowns at the slight crack at the upper corner of her right lenses, but they're okay. She exhales through her nose and begins to sit up despite the protest of Dr. Andrews and—she squints (still a habit despite the glasses) at the name tag on the nurse—Nurse Emily.

"Irene, may you give us your last name?" Nurse Emily places a steady hand on her shoulder to push her back against the pillows.

"Costa."

"Miss Costa, do you remember anything prior to the explosion?" The doctor clears his throat, eyes searching for any abnormalities.

"I threw my shoe at Iron Man." Irene smiles softly, before the memories crashes into her like a brick. Emily and Andrews share a look.

"Well, you have mino—Miss Costa what are you doing?!" Andrews cries out as Irene rips off her itchy, hospital blanket with the strength of intense homicidal urges.

"That _cadela_ and his damn Avengers destroyed my bakery." She snarls.

"Oh _Doce Bakery _belongs to you? I love those cupcakes!" The nurse smiles, hoping that it would calm her down. She probably knew where the paramedics found her.

"So did my mother." Irene is practically seeing red as the nurse and doctor attempt at getting her to sit back down. Oh no, she is not playing nice today. Too often has she just kept quiet and stayed on the sidelines, looking like some nice little housewife. But that's not who she is. Definitely not who her mother raised her to be. She could feel her blood boil beneath her brown skin, threatening to overheat and explode. Her blood pressure is practically skyrocketing as she decides on whether or not to rip the IVs out of her arm (which does not sound like a good idea no matter what the action movies say). Her mouth is clamp shut, trying to stop herself from cursing at any unsuspecting mothers in a mix of English and Portuguese. Those mothers probably did not know that their children would become superhero, crime fighting, bakery destroyers.

"Someone find my other shoe, I need to throw it at the Avengers Tower." Maybe she could go home to find more heels and launch a pair at each Avenger.

"Miss Costa, please get back in the bed, you are not leaving this hospital."

Figures.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! ;* Sorry if I get any information wrong or have any errors. I quickly read through this one. ;;

**Translations:**

*idiota (asshole/idiot)

*desgracado (bastard)

**Chapter 2:**

_Hospital Adventures_**  
**

"Hey, did you hear about the Avenger that was admitted to the hospital today?"

Those are the most happiest words that Irene has heard for the past three days. She does a small fist pump and tip toes back to her room. Irene honestly has no idea why she's still here. Something about monitoring her memory or whatever. No one honestly believed that she threw her shoe at Iron Man. But back to the Avenger in the hospital. It meant she had someone to yell at. The most exciting thing to ever happen around here. Yesterday, a man in a suit had come to her, explaining the situation of her bakery. Insurance barely covered the damage, and it did not look like it would be rebuilt anytime soon. The_ idiota_ had the nerve to apologize and say he loved her cupcakes. As if that made it any better. She would be without actual income for god knows how long. So the best way to cope is to her to yell at whoever got her into this mess. The most logical would be to yell at the guy who let loose the robots in the first place, but he currently isn't in this hospital. The nameless Avenger would be the next best thing.

She spent the next hour trying to find out where they were kept. Their whereabouts are kept secret unfortunately. She couldn't even learn anything from Betsy the Gossip Janitor. Yes, that is her title given to her by the faculty. Twenty years strong of knowing who slept with who, and what patient is hiding an illness from a loved one. But it is actually Nurse Emily, who had become a good friend in a short time, who gave away who they are taking care of.

"Steve Rogers?" Irene stares blankly at Emily.

"I know right? He's so dreamy!" Emily completely misses the look of disinterest on Irene's face.

Who the hell is Steve Rogers? Irene could tell that she said that thought out loud when she sees Emily gape at her, and another nurse walk into a filing cabinet in shock. She shrugs sheepishly, and runs at hand through her _desperately needed to be washed_ hair.

"You don't know Captain America?"

Irene's mouth forms into an 'o' and snaps her fingers.

"The muscle man in the mask who looks like he breathes and sleeps patriotism?" She doesn't know whether to laugh or apologize as Emily's jaw drops for the second time.

A nurse with pink scrubs sitting at counter chuckles, "You ain't wrong there, honey."

Irene flashes her a smile and turns back to Emily.

"Think I can get to meet him?"

"What? Absolutely not, he's resting from a bad blow to his back." Emily sputters and shakes her head rapidly.

Irene sucks her teeth and taps her foot impatiently. She sighs and blows a loose curl in front of her face.

"Can I at least just see him?" Irene clasps her hands together and does her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I suppose..."

Irene grins while Emily just looks like she sold her soul. She did not think that would actually work. The only person it ever worked on was her father. Bless his heart and his weakness for adorable things (including his twenty eight year old daughter). Irene is practically skipping as she follows after a nervous Emily who leads her to the top floor of the hospital. Irene whistles, top floor usually meant top priority patients. She snorts as she wonders if his room would be covered in American flags, and posters of past presidents.

What she did not expect is a handsome blond who looks like he can easily fling her into the sun with his pinky.

"That is Captain America beneath the mask?" She gapes from the window to his room. She tries not to look disappointed at the lack of American flags.

"Told you he is dreamy." Emily smiles and elbows her gently.

"You know," Irene crosses her arms and frowns. "I have this odd feeling of singing the national anthem."

Emily chokes, and slaps her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Irene feels her lips quiver, trying to suppress a loud laugh. The two unlikely friends share a look and burst into laughter, attempting to move away from Steve's room. They miss the curious, half-lidded blue eyes that watch them disappear around the corner.

"You think he could be the next president?" Irene hums as they walk back to the elevator.

"He'd be elected without even having to run." Emily smirks, looking at her perfectly manicured hands.

"Who would even dare run against Captain America?" She taps her chin in thought.

"I would."

The two girls jump in shock and turn to see Tony Stark grinning as he leans against the wall.

"How long were you there?" Emily feels fear crawl up her spine.

"I heard something about the national anthem." He winks at Emily and turns to Irene, who looks stuck between yelling, and ripping off her hospital slippers.

"Ah, you're the cupcake lady."

"Cupcake lady, you little _desgracado_..." Her eye twitches in annoyance.

"Sorry about your bakery." He pushes himself off the wall and walks towards Steve's room.

He's visibly startled when he feels a slipper come in contact with the back of his head. He turns around and blinks, frowning down at the ugly blue slipper on the floor.

"What gives?"

"You!" Irene hisses and stalks up to him, repeatedly poking at his chest.

"What I do?" He grabs her finger.

"You and your fancy pancy Avengers are the reason why my bakery is destroyed and I'm jobless." Irene glares at him heatedly, her brown eyes promising death.

"Fancy pancy Avengers? I like that." A man in what looked like a military uniform approaches them.

"Who are you?" Irene sees Emily loses what color she has remaining in her face from the corner of her eye.

"Hawkeye." He nods in greeting and looks to where Tony is still grabbing her finger.

"Ah, you're the one with the arrows!" Irene takes her finger back and points it at him in accusation.

"That is I." He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Two arrows flew into my shop before I could run out to see the commotion." Irene scowls and looks ready to throw her other slipper.

"I must have missed." He shrugs and goes to stand next to Tony.

Emily could see Irene's blood pressure fly through the roof, so she quickly grabs the Brazilian by her arm and drags her to the elevator. She slaps her hand over Irene's mouth to stop the obscenities from tumbling out of her mouth. But before the doors close, Hawkeye surprisingly doesn't dodge the slipper that hits his face.

Tony snorts and doubles over laughing, enjoying the startled look on his face.

"You should have seen that one coming Legolas." Tony smirks and bends down to pick up both abandoned slippers turned weapons. He did feel slightly bad about her bakery.

"She should join SHIELD," Clint grunts, turning around and heading for Steve's room. "she has killer aim."

"I'm thankful she threw her shoe and didn't attack us with syringes." He knew a face of loss when he saw one. That bakery meant everything to her.

Clint doesn't comment on why Tony keeps the slippers, simply side eying them before continuing their walk.

"Great story to tell Cap." Tony throws them up for a second, and catches them with ease.

"Don't tell Natasha though, she won't let it go for weeks." The bow user sighs.

"Won't let what go?"

Clint immediately walks faster and feigns the inability to speak English.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I just realized none of the other chapters had disclaimers lOL ooppsssiee. And I really enjoy reviews guys! They get me pumped to write the next chapters (: Sorry that this chapter seems so sad ;; Sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Irene Costa and any other OCs that pop up.

**Translations:**

*****meu tesouro (my treasure)

**Chapter 3:**

_Return To Reality_**  
**

Irene can't help but crack a smile when she wakes up to see her blue, hospital slippers turned weapons on the chair beside her bed. She had spent the rest of yesterday barefoot because Emily didn't want her throwing any other slippers at unsuspecting superheroes. Apparently Hawkeye could break her bones with two fingers. Pfft, as if he'd actually touch her for throwing shoes. She puts on her glasses and notices an envelope tucked between the two slippers. On the outside in messy handwriting it read,

_From Yours Truly_

It practically screams Tony Stark.

"How nice of him to return the slippers." She rolls her eyes and hops out of bed, plucking the envelope and ripping it open pretty badly. She almost felt bad because even the envelope looked like it is worth more than her entire savings. Almost.

She chokes when she sees the check, bestowing a six-figure sum. It is enough to fully pay any payments for her bakery that her insurance did not cover (having a business in Manhattan is quite expensive) _and_ her rent for at least six months. She could not believe—

"Guess who's being discharged today!" Emily opens the door, grinning ear to ear and waving a clipboard for Irene to sign.

She skillfully dodges the first slipper that flies at her face, "Irene, what in the world—" she doesn't see the second one coming.

"Were you hoping I was someone else?" Her nurse friend says flatly, bending down to pick up both slippers with one hand. Irene really needed to change her source of ammo. And also stop throwing shoes at unsuspecting civilians.

Irene hisses and crumples up the check, her fist closed so tight that she'll leave crescent marks on her palms. She stomps over to the trash can and un-crumples the check. She stares at it for a moment, realizing that she truly needed this but she didn't _earn_ it. Sure, the Avengers are technically responsible for her sudden unemployment. But all she's done is wallow in self pity the past four days, and if she wasn't doing that, she was plotting the Avengers' demise. She could already see the looks on the face of her parents if she just ran to the nearest bank and deposited it. Her father, who is a pastor, would shake his head and raise his eyebrow, a look that could make any person fall to their knees confessing their sins. Her sweet mother, owner of the best pie shop in Cubatao, wouldn't speak to her for days. Pursed lips silently telling her that she did not have the right to freely accept Stark's money.

Feeling hot tears trailing down her face, she rips apart the check and watches the pieces fall to the bottom of the trash. She would get through this. She'd been able to survive living on the streets when she was nineteen, so that means she could get through this. Back then it had been either living in an apartment or going to college. Her parents didn't even know, believing that she had lived in the dormitory for the entirety of the four years she went to school.

"Irene are you alright?" Emily's soft voice reminds Irene that she isn't alone in the room.

She quickly dries her tears and clears her throat, feeling her face becoming red with embarrassment.

"Sorry you had to see that." Irene doesn't exactly look her in the eyes.

"It's alright." She doesn't comment about the obvious check that she ripped up. "Your clothes and personal items are right there by the bed in those bags, I'll be waiting at the front to officially have you discharged from the hospital."

Irene nods and doesn't move from her spot until the door closes behind Emily. Despite standing straight and squaring her shoulders, she cannot stop the sobs that escape her mouth. She promised her parents she would live a good life here—and she is—but she just doesn't know for how long.

Leaving the hospital with a promise to Emily to keep in touch, Irene can't stop her feet from moving in the direction of where her bakery is. Her heels (which were slightly damage from a) the blast that landed her in the hospital and b) being thrown at Iron Man) clack against the sidewalk, hands in her cardigan's pockets as she strolls through Manhattan on a rather chilly day for spring. Her first thought she have been to call a cab and go home to take a proper, warm shower that did not involve scratchy, hospital soap or strange shampoo that looked like it would damage her hair more than clean it. But she wants to see the damage, curiosity gnawing at her brain. Her bakery is actually more than a couple blocks away from the hospital, but she did not mind the walk. Years of walking around Brooklyn made it easier for her.

When she does get there, she almost immediately regrets it. The color drains out of her face when she sees the yellow police tape wrapped around the front of her bakery like a birthday banner on the wall of a kid's living room. Except instead of '_happy birthday_' the banner would say '_wow, this bakery looked like it challenged the hulk to a bar fight and lost several times_' but the banner probably wouldn't be long enough to fit all that. So just a simple _'RIP_' would suffice.

Irene could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall and gather the attention of the citizens who walk around her.

"I'm sorry about your bakery, dear." A soft voice enters her right ear.

Irene slaps a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs at bay and she sees Marguerite next to her, the owner of the paint shop down the street. A nice, small old lady who was the first person to show Irene kindness almost ten years ago by giving her a warm meal after three days without food.

"What am I going to do?" Irene sniffles, hearing her accent slip through her teeth, which is something that does not happen unless she is truly upset.

"Your position at my shop is still open, you can come back to work with me until you're back on your feet." Marguerite, or Margie as she prefers, winks and pats her hand.

Irene smiles bitterly and pulls at the strand of hair on the side of her face. She is truly back at square one. Her first job in the States had been with Margie. Working that job gave her a small place in Brooklyn for years; it was better than the cold streets and homeless shelters. After finishing school and taking out a loan, she left the paint shop and opened a bakery. It was rocky at first, barely getting any customers. Gradually, her cupcakes and coffee brought in more and more people everyday. This bakery gave her financial security and a solid reputation for years. Now it is all gone. Irene could only hope that her savings would be enough to continue paying rent alongside the paychecks she'd be receiving from Margie until the bakery reopened. Despite living in a relatively okay neighborhood in Brooklyn, rent isn't cheap.

"Don't worry _meu tesouro_, I'll be back stronger than ever." She smiles and walks away from the remains of her bakery, not once looking back.

When Irene arrives home, she blinks at the bouquet of flowers sitting at her doorstep. Walking up the stoop, she stares at the flowers with caution. She looks around to see no one else besides her outside and she bends down to pick them up. A paper falls out and lands on the ground, reminding her of the envelope that was between her hospital slippers. Her blood runs cold and she prays that it's not a check from another Avenger. She's pretty sure she's not the only person whose business had been damaged in the fighting a couple days ago. Maybe the fact that she constantly throws shoes when she's angry is what made her special.

She unfolds the paper, thankful it isn't an envelope, and reads the carefully written note. A complete opposite of the messy scrawl from Stark.

_Sorry about the bakery, ma'am._

There's no name. Just those words. She narrows her eyes and rereads it over and over again, trying to figure it out who sent it. She scowls as she looks at the paper, front and back. Nothing. Nada. She crumples up the paper and throws it into the trash.

Along with the flowers.

She grabs her keys and unlocks the door, stepping in and slamming it shut behind her. She huffs and throws her purse to the side and kicks off her heels. Irene breathes in the comfort of her home and tries not to fall to the floor and pass out. Not until five minutes pass does she run back out and scoop the flowers out of the trashcan.

The Brazilian looks around to make sure no one saw and steps back into her house, profusely apologizing to the poor lilies.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews yall! I promise that this chapter will go back to the humor that the last chapter was lacking ;* sorry for any mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Irene Costa and any other OCs that pop up.

**Translations:**

*pateta (fool)

*maldito (fucking)

**Chapter 4:**

_Simplicity_

Irene goes three weeks without any tragedy. She works at Margie's without a problem, making sure to see her bakery every time she goes to her temporary job. The yellow police tape is still there but there is a sign of reconstruction and it makes her heart hurt but she doesn't let it bother her for too long. She sees no sign of any Avengers, even though she can see the tower from wherever she is in Manhattan. She's both glad and disappointed. It's not like she wants to throw her shoes at them still, despite how oddly satisfying it is to picture her heel connecting to their face. It isn't good for her blood pressure to constantly want to throw punches at any sign of a super hero. She almost yelled at someone for wearing an iron man t-shirt. Didn't mean she no longer blamed the Avengers for her situation. But she would learn to forgive.

Eventually.

A ringing of the entrance bell takes her out of her thoughts, making her stand straight and plastering a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Margie's paint—"

She's rather surprised to see Captain America standing rather awkwardly in the small shop. She blinks, wondering why the hell the blond, crime-fighting supermodel is in a paint shop.

"Morning?" He shifts awkwardly on his feet, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Uh..." Irene has absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. One side of her is saying to yell at him and curse at him, but his innocent baby blues has her wanting to protect him from the evils of the world and Tony Stark specifically. She has no idea how Steve hasn't already thrown Stark into the sun for his cocky attitude and his smart mouth. He's probably here to throw _her_ actually. He's probably heard what she's done to the others. But then she gives him a once over and realizes that someone who wears a white shirt and khakis doesn't have the heart to commit murder without proper justification. Telling the jury that she threw shoes at Barton and Stark isn't a rather convincing case.

"Anything I can help you with?" That sentence took too long to muster.

"Just need new paint brushes." He tilts his head to the right and Irene believes that he's been here before. Steve walks around with such familiarity that Irene feels like she's intruding by just watching him. She clears her throat and plays with a loose strand of curly hair that refuses to stay in place. Irene looks everywhere but at Steve as he gathers different paintbrushes and she can't help but feel the question on the tip of her tongue.

"You enjoy _desenho_?" She blurts out.

"Pardon?" Steve whips around and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Drawing." She translates, feeling embarrassed already. And then she realizes how stupid the question sounds as she realizes that Steve Rogers aka Captain America is standing in the middle of an art shop and is wanting to buy paintbrushes. Of course he likes to draw you _pateta_.

"It's a hobby." He shrugs with one shoulder and smiles.

Irene is hoping that a large hole swallows her up and erases all her troubles. She quickly bags up the paintbrushes he brings to her and tells him the price. She purses her lips as he hands her the money and she can tell that he wants to say something. The Brazilian hopes it's not words of sympathy because she can easily tell that he's considerably the nicest Avenger on the team.

"Did you like the flowers?"

"Have a nice—wait, that was you?!" Irene points accusingly, mouth gaping.

A blush coats Steve's pale cheeks and he fidgets with the bag of paintbrushes in his hand. He nods slowly and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He opens his mouth and closes it, obviously not thinking he'd get this far into a conversation. She's stuck between wanting to thank him and wanting to know how the hell he found out her home address. They both open their mouths to get ready to speak again before a red blur flies past the windows of the shop and slam into the ground. The two both jump and run outside to see what it is. A considerable hole is seen where the red blur hit the ground and Irene feels her jaw click when Iron Man climbs out of it.

"You are _not_ destroying this place too." Irene mumbles and glares murderously from behind Steve as he drops his bag of paintbrushes and runs to Stark.

Irene has no idea why the Avengers always seem to be destroying things near her. She will protect Margie's place with her life. Irene is unable to hear the conversation between the two Avengers before an explosion is hard behind her. She shrieks and falls to the ground, not knowing why she even bothered to retrieve the fallen paintbrushes before she takes shelter behind a blue mailbox. She looks back at the crater to see that both Steve and Stark are gone and she frowns, looking at the brushes in her hand.

"He probably still wants these." She sighs and keeps them close to their chest, looking over the mailbox towards the direction of the explosion.

Explosions meant invasions. Curses fly out of her mouth like crazy when she sees people running at her, screaming bloody murder. She grunts as she's shouldered and pushed by fleeing civilians. She runs into Margie's shop and places the bag behind the counter before running out and locking the door. She looks around frantically, almost tumbling to the ground as another explosion is heard. This time much closer.

"No, no, no." Irene makes a run for it, wondering why the hell she decided to wear pumps today.

She's starting to get sick of people deciding that Manhattan needs to be blown up. Did these guys forget that the Avengers tower is literally right there. She hopes that Steve throws in a good punch in her name, if the jerk causing this is the one who set off the robots almost a month ago. After tripping for the eighth time, she groans and takes off her pumps, running more easily through the crowded streets as all she thinks about is getting home safely. The earth beneath her feet shakes again and smoke clouds her vision. She coughs harshly and falls to her knees, scraping her knees and palms. She groans and briefly wonders if she could make it to one of the bridges at least. She frantically looks around and realizes that she can't see through the smoke. But she gets up and keeps running, knowing that she'll be fried Brazilian meat in a second if she stays here for too long.

Irene screams when a hand grabs her arm, dragging her out of the smoke. Thinking that it is someone who saved her, she turns around to thank her hero and her mouth immediately goes dry when she sees glowing red eyes.

"You ready for a round two you green ugly—" She snarls and tries to rip her hand out of the robot's grip. She realizes that she lost her pumps when she fell and whimpers at being defenseless. She screams again when it suddenly starts flying, taking her straight up and towards the Avengers tower.

"I hate New York! I am leaving after I kill you!" She yells at nothing and everything in particular as she sees herself dangling quite high in the air. She hopes to god that the damn thing doesn't drop her.

She shuts her eyes tight and bites her lip, tasting blood on the tip of her tongue. Irene has no idea how she hasn't suffered multiple heart attacks _and_ stroke. When she got out of this alive—and she hopes she does—she is going to take a one hundred year nap to deal with this emotionally. Maybe she could go to therapy. She opens her eyes wide when she feels her feet touch the ground, and looks around in panic when she sees that she's on the_ damn Avengers tower._

A loud, accented voice booms across the city.

"I suggest you hurry, or she dies!"

That's when it clicks in her head and it feels like cold water is splashed on her whole body. She gapes like a fish and blinks away the tears as fear and anger battle in her mind for dominance.

"I'm a _maldito_ hostage?!"

She realizes that the robot is still gripping her arm and she can't control the seething rage that hits her like a plane because she has this odd feeling that she won't make it out alive. Might as well go down fighting and insulting mothers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She scowls and repeatedly smacks the robot wherever she could reach. "You don't have the right to kidnap _me_, what the hell? Who gave you permission?!"

Her Cubatao accent seeps through her words almost making it hard to understand. She honestly has no idea why she's demanding answers from a robot that can't talk. She's just really angry and also fearful for her life. Not her fault she can't think straight.

"Shut your mouth." The loud voice from before is heard through the mouth of the robot and she gulps.

Okay, it can talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for any mistakes (:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Irene Costa and any other OCs that pop up.

**Translations:**

*rapido (fast)

*traseiro (asses)

**Chapter 5:**

_Unfortunate  
_

Irene doesn't know how long she's been standing on top of the Avengers tower with the robot—who Stark called Dr. Doom before he was shot out of the sky—and her legs are starting to feel like jelly. She would never say it out loud but she hopes he's okay. But right now she's more worried about herself not falling to her death in case Doom decided she needed to go bye-bye because this hostage thing is just not working out.

"I can't believe this." Irene sighs from where she's tied up. She awkwardly attempts to sit down, almost pulling a muscle when her butt makes it to the floor. Where the hell did he even find this rope? Did he wake up this morning deciding to go to Home Depot and buy rope that looked good enough to tie up unsuspecting Brazilian women?

She could see Doom pacing back and forth, messing with several buttons in his arm that seemed to be controlling the robots attacking the city. She sees a flash of blue from the corner of her eye but it quickly disappearing before she could attempt to move her body to see it. She blinks and frowns, squirming slightly only to hiss at the rope burning at her skin.

"I just want to go home." Irene mutters under her breath, closing her eyes and wanting this to all just disappearing.

"This is where it ends Doom!"

Irene's eyes snapped open just in time to see the red, white, and blue shield collide with Doom, sending him several feet back, but not enough to knock him off the tower completely. The shield easily glides back to its owner and Irene purses her lips to stop herself from saying '_you gotta teach me that sometime_' as Steve hastily removes the rope. She sends him a smile of gratitude which he responds with a small one.

"Doom bots!" Doom snarls and Irene shrieks as she sees robots climbing over the edge like spiders.

"Get us the hell out of here _rapido_!" Irene is screaming like a banshee as Steve gathers up in his arms to the best of his ability while simultaneously holding his shield.

He runs straight into glass, ignoring the open door off to the side and Irene silently reminds herself to yell at him for that stupid move when they get to safety. She covers her face and feels the glass cut at the skin of her arms but doesn't sense any real damage like glass embedding in her skin. He runs at high speed, taking swift turns at corners and jumping down stairs. Irene really wants to know who his trainer is. Running that fast might be able to help in future invasions. Because honestly, someone is always trying to pick a fight with Manhattan. The Avengers need a new headquarters. One smaller and not with huge signs. Preferably on a remote island far from civilization.

"JARVIS, try to stop them from following me!" Steve yells over his shoulder, noticing that the robots weren't tiring in their pursuit. Well duh, they're robots.

"Yes sir."

Irene gawks up at the ceiling where she heard the voice from.

"I—Who?—What?" She babbles.

"He's an AI. I reacted the same way." Steve shoots her a smile, not once faltering with his pace.

"A what?" The Brazilian woman's face remains confused.

"I'll explain it later!"

Irene momentarily forgets their conversation when a large metal door slams shut behind them, effectively making several of the robots crash into it. She is absolutely sure that door was not there before.

"Tony has a bunch of stuff hidden in the tower." Irene has no idea how he's not even out of breath. She couldn't count the minute of how long he'd been running with her in his arms.

"Is it safe to let me down?" Irene exhales shakily, looking over his shoulder to see no robots.

"Not until we're out of the tower."

"Oh good, and here I was thinking I won't be in your arms for a second longer." She says dryly, holding back a snort as he blushes.

"JARVIS, is it safe to take the elevator?" Steve looks up.

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Can I ask wh—"

Five robots crash in through a large window, skidding on their feet as they land right in front of them. Steve abruptly stops, making sure to hold Irene tightly so that she didn't fall out of his arms.

"You gotta fight." Irene whispers, staring as the robots walk closer to kill them both.

"I can't—"

"If you don't smack those robots with pristine patriotism, I swear to god I will end you before they do." Irene's voice surprisingly did not waver.

Steve doesn't have a chance to open his mouth before Irene forcibly removes herself out of his arms and dashes behind furniture.

"Whoop their _traseiro_!"

Steve shakes his head and readies his shield, ready to fulfill that promise. Two arrows fly through the broken window, hitting two robots in the head and killing them both. Irene sees the Captain touch his ear and mumble words before his shield starts colliding into metal bodies like he's playing tennis. Irene feels adrenaline course through her veins, and she has to stop herself from acting like a mom at a soccer game. When they're all taken down, Irene doesn't hesitate to run at Steve and jump into his arms.

"Let's get the hell out of here already." Irene huffs and pats his shoulder.

Steve can't keep the amused look off his face as he continues his high speed run down the tower.

"This damn place has too many floors." Irene groans, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sir, I think you should take a shortcut."

"Shortcut?" They both said.

"Falcon will be ready to catch you both."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling him to jump?!" Irene shrieks as Steve abruptly changes direction and starts running towards the window.

"Don't you dare, I will smack you so hard you'll—"

Irene doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he jumps out and flies through the glass shards. Irene shuts her eyes and prays with all her heart that once she gets out of this alive, she'll give Captain America the scolding of a life time and she is moving right back to Brazil. And if she doesn't come out of this alive, she'll haunt him forever.

"All I wanted to do was bake cupcakes in America!" Is all she screams as they plummet to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys c:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Irene Costa and any other OCs that pop up.

**Translations:**

**Chapter 6:**

_Meet the Family  
_

"Welcome back." Emily raises an eyebrow as Irene rolls up into the hospital on a stretcher. She definitely doesn't comment about Irene's lack of shoes.

"Say nothing." Irene hisses.

She has absolutely no idea why they even put her in the stretcher in the first place. Probably because they thought she was going through a panic attack or something. Or maybe it's cause she threatened to cut off Steve's royal jewels once Falcon landed them on the ground. Speaking of Falcon, Irene would have been a shy mess at how handsome he was if it weren't for the fact that they had met under unfortunate circumstances. She couldn't necessarily ask him to go out for a cup of coffee while flying through the air. She was too busy screaming.

All her cuts from the shards of glass were cleaned and bandaged up so this hospital visit is rather pointless.

"Saw you on the news." Emily murmurs as she helps Irene sit down on the bed once they reach the news.

"I was on t.v?" Irene's eyes widened, and then runs a hand through her hair. "Did I look good?"

"Everyone saw you smacking Dr. Doom and now you're a celebrity." Emily laughs and shakes her head, sitting next to her.

"Lovely." Irene scowls, hoping that her temporary celebrity status didn't mean she'll be kidnapped more often.

"Right after Captain America saved you, Hulk and Black Widow came crashing in saving the day." Emily had a look of admiration that almost made Irene gag.

"So Doom is apprehended and in jail?" Irene asks hopefully.

"Sent back to his country, actually." Emily hums and raises Irene's arms to look at the bandages.

"Just as long as he's far away, I do not care." Irene sighs happily and looks ready to fall asleep on any comfy surface.

"Knock knock, Mr. Important coming through." Tony didn't even knock as he slams the door open.

Emily chokes and Irene feels all the color drain out of her face. She looks at the flowers in his hand and raises an eyebrow.

"They're from Steve, picked 'em up on my way here. Said he was too frightened to see you in person." Tony smirks and dumps said flowers into her lap.

"Shouldn't you be giving some press conference or helping clean up the city?" Emily asks.

"Doom doesn't usually take hostages like that or if any at all. Just had to make sure." Tony eyes Irene up and down and grunts once he's satisfied there's no permanent damage.

"I'm fine, you can leave now." Irene say coldly, gripping the flowers very hard.

She obviously didn't forget about the check. If Tony notices her change in attitude, he doesn't comment.

"Toodles." He mocks salute and strolls out as quickly as he came in.

A rumbling is heard, like a plane taking off, in the middle of the hospital and it startles the two women.

"Did he literally just go into his Iron Man suit inside the building?" Irene asks, blinking continuously.

"Probably." Emily shrugs.

Two hours later with a quick goodbye to Emily, borrowing sneakers, and getting discharged, she walks out of the hospital only to be bombarded by flashing cameras.

"Ms. Costa!" Shouts are heard from behind cameras as they click away.

She winces at the bright lights and attempts to push her way through what she realizes is the paparazzi. Emily wasn't wrong about her celebrity status apparently.

"Is it true that you're an old friend of the Avengers team?" That she ignores because she didn't understand.

"Or perhaps you are actually one of their lovers?!"

That question causes Irene to whirl around to the man who asked it and look at him with a glare that would turn anyone to stone.

"_What_ did you just say?" She growls.

"Tony Stark has said that the reason you were kidnapped by Dr. Doom was because of your association with the Avengers!" Several mics and recorders are pushed towards her mouth, trying to get every word that would come out.

"Association?! What in the world are you_—_"

"_Time to go_." Red robotic hands grab her by the waist and lift her in the air, accidentally making her drop the flowers in her hand.

Yells of _Mr. Stark_ and _Iron Man_ grow faint as they fly away. She doesn't struggle in his grip, knowing that if he drops her, she'd make a nasty looking Brazilian pancake on the sidewalk.

"Can I ask what the hell is going on?" That doesn't stop her from promising death.

"_I'll explain it in the Tower._"

"You better or I swear I will cause more destruction than Doom."

"_Now, I'm not saying you're a liar..._"

"Just because I am small does not mean I can't kill you with my bare hands." She snaps at Tony once he sets her down on the top of the Tower where she was tied up.

"_Because _you are small," Tony's armor strips away like someone taking off clothes. "you shouldn't make death threats, dear."

Irene makes sure to give him a hard kick to the shin before she goes through the door into the Tower. She sees the broken glass from where Steve ran through and she snorts. She still had to yell at him about that.

"Glad to see you in one piece, Ms. Costa." The voice that Irene remembers as the AI startles her.

"Thanks, uh_—_" She looks up and around, not knowing where to look.

"JARVIS." If robots could be amused, he certainly would be.

"Right." Irene grumbles and Tony walks past her, making her slightly trip over his foot as payback for his shin.

He leads her to the elevator and presses a button that says A.

"A as in Avengers. Have a floor solely for, uh, Avengers stuff." Tony shrugs with one shoulder even though Irene didn't ask anything.

"That's nice." Irene says dryly, folding her arms and staring up at the countdown of the floors.

Her heart stops when the elevator dings, opening doors to reveal several people minus the big green one. Tony walks ahead of her while she tries to catch up, refusing to make any eye contact with the Avengers sitting at the couches in the middle of the large room. Hell, this room is bigger than her whole house. They all stand up when she gets close enough.

"So you're the one that likes to throw shoes." The red head, Natasha, looks her up and down, smirking.

Irene groans and face palms. If this is gonna be her legacy, so be it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please forgive me for the delayed update. Been busy with college and moving and I have an intense headache lol I actually thought about discontinuing this but I love Irene too much lol Also quick note. This story takes place after the first Avengers, before AoU, and after Winter Soldier.  
**

**Translations:**

**Chapter 7:**

_One Of Us_

Irene couldn't help but scan the faces in front of her. When she reaches Steve's eyes and he gives her a small wave, she couldn't stop the bout of nausea that attacked her senses.

"I think I just vomited in my mouth a little bit." Irene whispers as she feels the weight of the situation increase.

Tony shoots her a small disgusted look before spreading his arms.

"Welcome to the humble abroad."

Irene receives small greetings and nods while she awkwardly smiles. She cautiously takes a seat on one of the empty couches and crosses her legs while staring at the people in front of her.

"Let's start the party with introductions." Tony clears his throat and gestures to each Avenger.

"That's Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Hulk, and Captain America." Irene says slowly.

Tony blinks, "Well yes."

"Of course she knows who we are, Stark." Falcon, or rather Sam Wilson, snorts loudly.

"Though I rather prefer Bruce." The reserved doctor smiles wryly and Irene inclines her head as an apology.

"Okay well anyways." Tony shrugs. "We got a problem."

Natasha and Clint share looks which Tony doesn't miss but ignores and begins to pace back and forth.

"Doom seems to think Irene is one of us and somehow managed to get the media to think that too."

"Oh are you sure it wasn't _you_ who told them I had an association with the Avengers?" Irene snaps, sending Tony murderous looks.

Tony raises his hands in defense, "They had that idea long before I said those words. I just said it because that's what they wanted to hear."

Steve frowns and crosses his arms clearly uncomfortable with that fact.

"You became a star in less than a day. How does it feel?" Bruce chuckles dryly and sends her an apologetic look.

"I just want to go home." Irene sighs and runs a hand through her windswept hair.

"Understandable but I'm going to have to say no to that." Tony grimaces and scratches his chin.

"And may I ask why?" The Brazilian woman looks ready to disembowel Iron Man with her bare hands.

"Because I or, uh, we can't protect you while you're there." Steve speaks up and his mouth seems to be set in some permanent frown.

"Protect me from what? Doom is where he's supposed to be." Irene taps her foot impatiently.

She doesn't miss the look that all of them share this time and her eye twitches in annoyance. They are obviously keeping something from her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Doom isn't our only enemy." Natasha speaks slowly, staring at Irene as if she will pounce.

"Well yeah." She raises a dark eyebrow and snorts.

"Which means that probably won't be the last time you'll get kidnapped." Clint says grimly.

The curses that tumble out of Irene's mouth are not pleasant and for the ears of children. Tony looks increasingly amused by the second while Steve rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. No one had a clue as to what she is saying but it sounded pretty awful.

"I second your feelings." Bruce attempts at a small joke and he tries not to look proud when Irene barks out a laugh after her paragraph of swears.

"We want you to stay in the tower until the coast is clear. Then you can return to...whatever it was that you were doing." Tony grins.

"Didn't you run a bakery?" Natasha looks thoughtful.

No one says anything at the pitiful noise of despair that Irene lets out quietly.

Later in the day when Irene is settled in on her _own_ floor of the tower which she is still exploring is when Steve decides to drop by.

"Are you comfortable?" He smiles despite looking rather awkward in the open space.

"I'll manage." She plops down onto the blue sofa and lays there.

"I wanted to apologize—"

"I managed to save your brushes from being obliterated." Irene interrupts him. "They're in a bag in the paint shop behind the cash register."

Steve didn't hide the surprised look on his face.

"Oh. Thank you."

"If you're going to apologize about either my bakery or making me fall out of a window, don't bother." Irene sighs. "Too tired to yell at you right now but mentally prepare yourself for the ostrich screeching that will assault you tomorrow."

Steve looked stuck between being scared, disappointed, or amused. But he nods, even though she can't see him from where she's laying, and makes his exit back to the elevator.

"So far you're still my favorite Avenger. Don't screw that up!" Irene yells after him and she misses his bright smile before the elevator door closes.

"Tony won't be happy to hear that." The AI's voice cuts through the silence almost scaring the wits out of Irene.

"I keep forgetting about you JARVIS." She mumbles.

"That is awfully offensive, Ms. Costa."

"My apologies." She could feel a smile lifting her lips.

Her most pleasing conversation thus far is with a robot. Figures. The floor becomes silent again with the occasional hum of electricity or wind through an open window.

Irene immediately sat up and gasped, "Open window!?"

She gets off the couch immediately and begins to search for the source of her discomfort. She didn't remember opening any windows. She tiptoes around checking the kitchen and the bathroom and coming up empty. That left the bedroom. She clenches her fist and gulps, trying to not appear more afraid than she felt.

"JARVIS, our safety word is Brazil."

She knows he is listening despite not answering. She opens the bedroom door slowly and peeks in. She sees the open window and checks around the room for any disturbances. She kneels down to look under the bed and ultimately ends up finding nothing.

"Strange." She mumbles and turns to the window, getting up to close it.

She shuts it and turns around, half expecting some weird assassin to show up with a knife. When she sees nothing, she sighs and sits on her bed.

"False alarm JARVIS." Irene stretches and lays flat on her back on the bed.

Tony is in the lab with Bruce tinkering on some random invention of the week. The two never had a project that lasted long recently. When Tony looks up towards the screen monitor at the side of the room to check up on Irene, he frowns when he sees a frozen screen.

"JARVIS why can't I see Irene?"

"I don't know either, sir."

Tony is already at the elevator with Bruce on his heels telling JARVIS to alert those closest to Irene.

"We barely get a chance to rest." Bruce sighs.

"Don't worry. You, me, Hawaii. One of these days."

"I'll hold you to that."


End file.
